


They Met by the Bench in the Park

by goldenzel



Series: SBI Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Brothers, Family, Family Dynamics, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzel/pseuds/goldenzel
Summary: Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno thought this was going to be an easy loot.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	They Met by the Bench in the Park

“Why do I always have to be the bait?”

“Because you’re an adorable child,” Techno drawled, leaning against the wall of the thin, depressing alleyway. “Perfect decoy.”

“You’re the human pig,” argued the smallest of the group, Tommy, glaring up at the taller boy. “Everybody loves pigs.”

“Guys shut up, someone’s sitting at the bench.” The brown haired boy next to the pair motioned to the park across from the alley.

The trio immediately stopped talking and peeked around the corner to see a lush park in the middle of the gloomy city. A man with a green and white striped bucket hat and dark green matching robes sat down on a bench, back to the alleyway. He had a basket of food from the local market that he put to the side of him and opened a very stiff, new book.

Their plan was quite simple: Tommy would approach the man and as they rehearsed, ask for help finding his parents. Wilbur, the second oldest of the group who had the most experience (he was known as the dirty crime boy), would run behind the bench and grab something small and easily missed from the basket of food while Tommy distracted the man. Techno always stood watch; even though Tommy thought his pointed ears and pink hair accompanied by long tusks framing his mouth were impressive, most people tried to run when they saw his full features. 

“Okay he’s been reading for a couple seconds now, go Tommy,” said Wilbur.

“I’m going I’m going, fucking hell.”

Tommy approached the man from the far left, drawing the attention away from where Wilbur and Techno were standing. He took a deep breath and stood next to the bench.

“E-Excuse me?”

The man looked up from his book, his face instantly softening at the sight of the boy. Wilbur had taken the opportunity to toss dirt on Tommy to “keep up the act.”

“I lost my parents and you looked nice so I thought I would come ask for help even though I’m not supposed to talk to strangers and-”

“Hey it’s okay kid, I can help. My name’s Phil. What about you?” 

“It’s Tommy.”

Wilbur and Techno watched as the man put his full attention on the boy, patting the empty seat next to him to talk to Tommy. As Tommy moved to sit down, he made eye contact with Wilbur and slightly nodded his head.

“My turn Techno,” said Wilbur, turning and smirking at the pig hybrid.

“Be careful Will.” Techno had watched Wilbur do this many times before, but he couldn't help but worry for his younger (only by two minutes; Techno had gotten the brute of the bad genes) brother. Tommy wasn’t their biological brother but he worried for him too. Don’t tell anyone he said that.

“I’m always careful.” Wilbur winked and skirted off in the opposite direction of Tommy, moving towards the bench at an angle. As he got closer to the man, he could hear their conversation.

“-came to the market for food but I wanted candy so I stayed at the booth but then I couldn’t find them.”

“Why don’t we go back to where you last saw them?” Phil moved to put a reassuring hand on Tommy’s shoulder but he flinched back, standing up from his seat on the bench. The orphanage had been full of bullies, and Tommy’s haughty attitude combined with his scrawny build didn’t blend well with them. Techno was always able to scare them away, but sometimes they were quick and way too rough.

“It’s okay mate, just calm down.” The man also stood, smiling at Tommy to attempt to help him relax. Instead, Wilbur, distracted by Tommy who was staring with wide eyes, knocked the basket off of the bench with a louder than expected thud.

Phil whirled around, spotting Wilbur who was hiding behind the bench, food scattered on the grass. Before the man could say anything, Wilbur took off, running back towards Techno and grabbing Tommy’s arm as he passed the boy.

Tommy ran next to Wilbur, stumbling on his tattered shoes that were too big for him. The boy looked back, only to see that the man had disappeared and left his book and food behind.

When they got to the alleyway, Wilbur continued to run past Techno towards the outskirts of town. 

“Come on, I don’t want to be caught again!”

“Wait, Will-”

“Fucking come on Tommy!”

Tommy decided to tell Wilbur what he saw once he calmed down and quickly followed, along with Techno who had a very annoyed look on his face. Tommy couldn’t tell if the irritation was towards Wilbur or Tommy for messing up the plan, but he didn’t want to know.

Lost in his thoughts, blindly following his brothers, Tommy failed to notice that both of the twins had stopped and slammed into the back of Techno. Techno caught the boy before he fell but kept his eyes on the figure in front of him.

The figure had dark wings extended on both sides, brushing the walls of the dark, deserted, and run-down street that Wilbur had led them to. Looking closer, you could tell that the man was dressed in green and white--extremely familiar colors.

“Mind to tell me what you were trying to do?”

“None of your business,” said Wilbur, crossing his arms, choosing to ignore the fact that the man they had just tried to loot from was obviously a hybrid.

“You were the one stealing my things.” The man stared daggers at the trio, examining them as he folded in his wings, choosing to be less threatening.

“Tommy wasn’t completely lying,” Techno spoke. Wilbur looked over at his twin, an angry look on his face. Techno put a hand up towards Wilbur, letting him know he was serious and continued speaking. “Unfortunately we are orphans and the orphanage isn’t the greatest place to live, so we ran away.”

“We just wanted an apple or something!” 

“Shut up Tommy and let Techno talk.”

“Wilbur you’re a bitch.”

Phil had a smile on his face, the bickering reminding him of when himself when he was young.

“Anyways,” Techno interrupted, “We’ll be going now, sorry for the inconvenience or whatever.”

The pig turned to leave, motioning to his brothers to follow. They only got a few feet away when something made them turn.

“Wait, don’t leave yet. I might have an apple or two back at my house if you want it.” Phil gestured behind him towards the open plain outside of town.

The brothers looked between themselves, coming to a silent agreement.

“Only if you don’t have a knife or some shit,” said Tommy, eyeing Phil’s pockets.

“I don’t have a 'knife or some shit.’” Phil burst into laughter, moving to lead the way to his house. “It’s this way.”

Techno and Tommy became oddly attached to the man as he kindly showered them with gifts, assuring them that he just wanted to help. Wilbur wasn’t as trusting as his brothers, but soon enough an unspoken agreement came to being after many encounters like the first, and they started calling each other family.


End file.
